the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Seal
"WHAT! ARE YOU DOING! IN MY SWAAAAAAAAAAMP?!" - Cassidy, being a dingus Cassidy Seal, also known as Patient Zero '''and '''The Re-animator '''is a patchwork monster currently living in the Underground. Physical description Cassidy Seal is a ''very'' short, skinny, lanky humanoid made up of several human body parts and pieces, stitched together with large, grey pieces of cloth and metal. Cassidy's hear and skin color change according to what piece you're looking at, with the face, arms, torso and legs being spliced into several different 'sections'. Despite the human skin, Cassidy has no skeletal section, being a large endoskeleton. She also lacks muscle, but can still fight and defend thanks to aforementioned endoskeleton. She also lacks eyelids, though 'eyelashes' are present above her eyes. Cassidy usually wears her father's lab coat, a small hat, a red shirt, leather pants, and a mask. Her left hand, meanwhile, is the only part of herself that she leaves exposed; as it is a large syringe filled with chemicals of her choosing. She has multi-colored hair, thick thighs, and F cup breasts. One eye is reddish-yellow, and the other is solid green. Emotional description Cassidy is peppy for the most part, if not quiet and, preferably alone. Cassidy prefers her machines and laboratory over most people, though would gladly talk to anyone given she feels up to it. From the above information, one could assume she is incredibly scientific, though not nerdy. Again, it should be considered that she is not shy; just, she had a very bad experience with both humans and monsters in her first waking hours. The traumatic experience mentioned left her with an incurable phobia for humanoid creatures, thus only using her reanimation powers on small creatures and things that can't talk or think. However, despite this, Cassidy still attempts to remain helpful and quiet, fearing what would happen otherwise. Oddly, Cassidy is skeptical of the existence of magic. Powers * 'Chemical creation and manipulation '- Cassidy has the ability to create and manipulate chemicals within her syringe-arm. However, releasing these chemicals into things is slightly problematic; as it causes intense pain * 'Reanimation '- When she was first brought forth from the dead, Ivan and Herbert intended her as a lab assistant to help bring back more dead things. However, her reagent was incapable of bringing back larger things such as humanoids. * '''"Recollection" - If she is blasted apart, ripped apart, etc., and all of her pieces are present, Cassidy is capable of reforming at full health. A set back is that, each time she recollects herself, she loses memories; as her brain is more fragile than most. Origin Cassidy was a part of an expiriment between the Humans and Monsters to create an artificial Demon. The heads of the project, the current King of the Monsters, and Dr. David Seal, had decided to attempt to build a framework of a skeleton, and layer dead skin and muscle around it, and then power it with a SOUL. However, they both disagreed on the action that could be taken to obtain a SOUL. Later on, however, Dr. Seal's wife, a Monster, named Cassidy, fell fatally ill. In desperation, she took her SOUL and placed it inside of the expiriment. The creature came to life, but, the SOUL was "reset", of sorts; as she retained no memory of her life before hand. David took Cassidy away, and raised her as his daughter. A day later, the King found about David's scheme, and, attempted to force the SOUL from Cassidy. However, David interviened and ended up dying. Cass ran away, and, only a day later, the War started. Cassidy, blaming herself for the tragedy, disquised herself and hid away, keeping from interaction at all costs, and getting a small shack in Snowdin Forest. To this day she lives there, alone... AUs * 'Underfell: '''Cassidy's fear turned to hatred sometime after going crazy from isolation. She now goes out at night to kill and collect more 'specimens' to create her army of the dead. * '''Underswap: '''Her personality is the exact opposite of the normal universe. She loves everything and basks in attention, to the point of being somewhat annoying. * '''OCShift: '''She proceeds to replace the Riverperson as the 'Re-ferry Girl'. Trivia * Based on the creator, Cassidy's favorite food is French Onion. * ''Herbert West--Reanimator is an H.P. Lovecraft work often used in the creator's stories and such. * Originally, she was going to be the clingy ex-girlfriend of either Sonny Dayye or Chrono. * Her sexual orientation is a strange thing. It would be most fitting to say she's a "psuedo-asexual", as, though she would enter a purely emotional relationship, she would/could have intercourse with her partner if she so chose. Category:Fanfiction Category:Character Category:"Gods"